Love, Labor and Leprechauns
by literature girl
Summary: Bella and Edward are in their last year of high school. Having to work together in their classes and getting to know themselves better as well as each other. From love to to evil leprechauns and soon after love having to be a labor, what will happen?


**Okay so this is my first twilight fic and yeh it's been a while since I have written anything! None of these twilight characters are mine *cries* they are S. Meyer's, though I do think I might own the evil leprechauns ;D okiie well enjoy. **

**Bpov**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Ugh, what the hell is that noise? I thought to myself. I opened one eye slowly and saw that my alarm had gone off. I sighed and pushed the snooze button. I can't believe that I have to get back to school already; I mean come on it's only been what two and a half months and it's already time to face my near death.

Oh well, fuck it! Might as well start day one with a bang! I got up and made my way to the bathroom, I took a nice long shower, thinking if he'd be back this year? Wait, why would I even think for one second he wouldn't be back. We live in a small ass town and I've known him since kindergarten why would this year be different. Unless he got magically kidnapped by evil leprechauns and they took him to their chamber and did god knows what to him.

But that's unfortunately highly unlikely. You might be asking yourself what the fuck is up with this girl, believe me I've been asking myself the same question for years I still haven't found the answer to that, but my theory is that Edward Cullen has made me think of crazy leprechauns kidnapping him and well that's all I've got.

Edward Cullen is pretty much the only person I can't stand and I have a high tolerance for people, even the sluts of the school I can stand them but that arrogant, smug, prick always get's me pissed. And so I am not pleased to be returning to Forks high on this "magical" day. My senior year is supposed to be the year I live it up and I plan on it if a certain bronze haired ass doesn't ruin it for me!

I decided that spending all day in the shower wouldn't help me hate him any less so I got out of the shower and quickly dried myself. I decided to let my hair air dry, I was to lazy to blow dry it so I let it be. I made my way back to my room with the towel wrapped around me. I opened the drawer and picked out a black bra with pink lacey bow in the middle, and of course the matching thong to go with it. I made my way to my closet and picked a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a blue sweater. I put some lip gloss on, and made my way downstairs put on my converse and grabbed my bag and car keys. Huh figures that Charlie wouldn't be there when I leave always at work or fishing.

I got into my car and blasted some music, to calm my nerves so I wouldn't be kicked out of school on the first day. The drive to school wasn't that long, though I wonder if I should be happy or disappointed. I got out of my truck and made my way to the main building so I could get my schedule, since I had lost mine somewhere in my room and didn't bother to look for it.

I walked into the old building making my way towards Mrs. Cope's desk. She was a nice lady but she was way to nosey for her own good.

"Hello, Bella dear what can I do for you?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Uhm, I happened to have lost my schedule, if it's not too much trouble may print another one out for me…please."

"Oh of course sweaty, I'll be right back you just wait right here" she told me.

"Okay." I smiled at her as she left. Here in school I was known to be the sweat Bella Swan that never did anything wrong, but they're another side of me that other's have never seen and I doubt will ever see.

She returned shortly and gave me my schedule. I took it from her and thanked her on my way out. I looked at the piece of paper that now had the last of my high school classes. First class was English followed by Math, then History finally lunch and ending the day with Biology. I folded the paper and walked to English class. Well it didn't seem like it was going to be too bad of a day, unless I see He Who Shall Be Kidnapped by Leprechauns. I sighed internally at my fucked up mind and its weird obsession with leprechauns and walked a little faster to my class since the bell will soon ring.

I finally made it and sat at one of the seat in the back near the window. As much as I loved English I also love to daydream and a seat near the window is a perfect place to sit and imagine the most impossible of things.

I hadn't even noticed that the class was filled except the seat next to me, figures people would stay away from the crazy leprechaun girl. The bell rand soon after and the teacher started going on about how this year we will be reading the classics; Romeo and Juliette, Wuthering heights books that I have already read on more than one occasion. I decided to drown out the teacher and didn't even notice the chair next to me was suddenly occupied, yet I still kept looking out the window not caring who was next to me.

Not even 15 minutes had past and the person next to me started fidgeting, their leg moving up and down and occasionally sweeping near mine. I started to get annoyed and turned to my side to see who the person with the crazy leg was. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, fuck me stupid, why did this happen to me, I don't deserve to be punished I've been a good girl I've never done harm to anyone yet someone up there in the heavens liked fucking with me and not in the way someone would enjoy.

I must have been staring at him for at least two minutes or so before he shifted his gaze to me and I turned my bulging eyes into a glare, yet those green eyes that belong to the one and only Edward Cullen were also now glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" he snickered in my direction

"As a matter of fact you can" I retorted back at him

"What then" he spat back

"You can stop fucking fidgeting your leg and hitting mine while your at it, it's fucking annoying" I trough back in his face with a finale glare and turned my head back to face the window. With that he stopped fidgeting and the bell rang.

As we were leaving Mr. Roberts told us that we would be keeping the seats we were in today and would end up having to work with the person next to us. Great! My day has just started and things are already going bad. The least I can hope for is that Edward can be civil and hopefully get kidnapped by some evil leprechauns…wait did I mention that already?

**SOOOOOOO what did you think! I take any reviews good or bad since it will hopefully make me a better writer, I also love suggestions oh and did I mention REVIEWS…if you don't review I'll send the evil leprechauns to get youuuuuuu *MUAHAHAHAHA* -cough choke cough- ..i'm okay. So I'll be waiting and hope you guys will enjoy my story **

**-A **


End file.
